For Wind and Loyalty
by shukuchi
Summary: An anime fanfic where, after Kurei's death, Raiha turns to Fuuko. Rai-Fuu. Ninth chapter up! Please R&R.
1. Introduction

Raiha Fanfic Without A Name  
  
By shukuchi  
  
After Kurei-sama's death, my life became empty. I was constantly by his side, yet now he's gone. Some parts of me still can't believe it, but others expected it all along.  
  
The Uruha have disbanded. Those in the inner circle have all disappeared to the others, and I'm surprised to find myself on that list. I want to forget everything- forget my master, forget the look of disbelief and despair on Neon-san's face when I told her, forget that the traitor's blood within me will never be stilled after his death. But I can't. Without him, the days stretch on endlessly (were hours always this long?) with nothing to occupy me except memories of the past.  
  
Raijin twinges within its pocket. It doesn't enjoy being cooped up and unused, so I know: it is trying to influence me. It's trying to insert its own few thoughts among my own with minuscule electrical signals that it does not need to possess me in order to give. A single image hovers in my mind: that of a teenage girl, in that rare moment when she is weak and defenseless, lying with violet hair shining in my lap. Soon she will wake, but there is a beauty in the truth and perfection of her still form. I do not know if it is Raijin that placed this image or merely that when one loses everything, they must cling to something, but I do know this: I will meet with her again, and then maybe the hours will seem less long.  
  
........................................ Ok, there's the intro to my Rai-Fuu fic. It's actually post-anime, but you will not understand the Raijin parts if you haven't read the mangas. The intro may be serious, but the fic will cheer up once Raiha does.  
  
Raiha is not in love with Kurei. It's just that all he did all day in the anime was sit around listening to him babble. Anyways, please review! And once you have, review my poems! I'll update this once I get 2 reviews, so hurry up! 


	2. Our First Talk

Raiha Fanfic Without A Name  
  
Dedicated to Jesse even more for typing this up for me. Otherwise, there would never be updates.  
  
...................................................  
  
A cool breeze ruffles my dark amethyst hair as the first stars appear in the sunset sky. I am currently leaning against a tree rather openly considering that I am trying not to be seen, but it's no big deal. She's walked past twice already without noticing.  
  
Once again the object of my thoughts draws near. She is muttering and growling, "Dumb park. Can't tell one tree from another, no sign of the path...." Now Fuuko-san is throwing her hands up in the air as she yells, "OK GUYS! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU??!!"  
  
I lightly sigh and step forward, excepting her to turn. The fact that she doesn't see me seems strange, until I realize that I'm still in creep- around-without-being-heard mode. My eyes search for an appropriate twig and I carefully place my foot. It doesn't crack, but the hand I was reaching up to whack myself in the head with is well placed to catch a thrown dagger.  
  
"Who's there?" She does not ask this in the shrill tone if panic but rather in a voice that says, "The forest's shadows may hide your face but I will fight you nonetheless."  
  
I have no wish to fight her though. The girl who defiantly stands before me is my savoir, for she released me from my solitude. These thoughts pass through my mind in a moment, in the form of less coherent emotions, but they were still there.  
  
Slowly, I step forward into the light. In the evening, it is not as bright as in the day, but my eyes still need to adjust. It is due to that annoyance that I don't get to see her initial reaction. However, when my vision clears, she holds an expression of surprise, caution, mistrust, and curiosity. Before she can make a declaration of hatred for all Uruha, I begin to speak with a reassuring smile,  
  
"Are you lost? I'll see if I can help, if you don't mind."  
  
Her emerald eyes half close in annoyance, but I can tell that she's tired. Even before the words leave her lips, I know that she will ungratefully accept.  
  
And indeed she does.  
  
"Fine," is the grumbled response, "but you'd better not try anything. Just because you helped me once does not mean I'll instantly trust you or something. You still work for Kurei, so its not like I'd even accept your company, let alone help, at most times."  
  
Kurei... I turn my head slightly so a curtain of dark silk blocks her view of my face and wonder: what would she do if I told her of his death? I want to imagine her hugging and comforting me, but most likely she'd just scuff her feet and mutter some awkward words. That's not something I want to hear right now, and as I try to neutralize my face, she starts talking again.  
  
"So...why are you here, exactly? You saved me before for the sake of our fight but I don't think I was in any- wait!" She listens intently for a moment before exclaiming, "So that's where they are! Mi-chan's really right, they are really monkeys." She turns her face to me and, while waving, chirps, "Bye! I think I hear Recca and the others!" With that, she turns her back on me and races through the undergrowth towards her friends.  
  
As she leaves, I find myself wondering if Fuuko-san will tell the others who she saw. Somehow, I imagine not. She would not appreciate the laughs at her expense that them knowing would bring.  
  
Kurei-sama... please do not think that you are forgotten because I had those few seconds of joy despite your death. I am your servant, still, and always shall be. My first loyalty will be always to you. Please believe me!  
  
I want to collapse against a tree and never move again, but that isn't an option. Instead I start to leave the nature preserve when a loud boom sounds behind me. I turn back and in an instant, tears blur my eyes.  
  
Fireworks.  
  
The sparks that light up the night sky. And for one moment, somewhere, somehow, I fell that Kurei-sama's still alive. 


	3. Kureisama Is Dead

Raiha Fanfic Without a Name By shukuchi Chapter 3 ......................................................  
  
I am creeping after Fuuko-san and her friends once again but it is not for her. Somehow, I must draw Koganei-chan away from the others, but it is a difficult task and my heart is heavy with the reason for it. He does not know of Kurei-sama's death, and I consider it my duty to tell him.  
  
It is time. In an instant, I calculate and flick a handful of acorns, one by one with varying force, at another tree. They plink off and land in a fairly straight line from Koganei along the sidewalk. Before they acorns have landed, both him and the water swordsman have jumped back, ready to parry. Tokiya announces cautiously, "They were leading from you Koganei. Someone must want to fight."  
  
Both are staring at the tree the acorns bounced off of as Koganei exclaims, "Well they'll get a fight! Beating up whatever wimp is challenging me will be easy. See ya bro!"  
  
To the Recca-gumi's cheers and Tokiya's "you're stupid" expression, Koganei bounds away from the group. I lead him along a deserted street, and eventually hop down from my current tree. He looks surprised, and a bit hurt, that Kurei-sama would send his best assassin after his "little brother, "but soon the ex-Uruha realizes I have no intention of attacking.  
  
I take a deep breath, and memories flood in. A dark-haired child gently assuring me that I'm not a traitor despite my ancestors. Him taking in girls off the street with nowhere to go and giving them a home. And finally, a memory of the boy who confusedly stands before me. Watching as, many years ago, my master compliments on his skills with puzzles and gives him the Kougan Anki, by doing so telling the child, "You will always be needed by my side, and to help me." And even beyond that, the innermost whisper of "thank you." But now my kind master is gone.  
  
I lower my head and make eye-contact. He will listen to me now. There is no reason to delay further and I softly, with as little feeling as I can manage, state, "I came to tell you that Kurei (and for once I do not add the "-sama" for I now speak of him only as a friend) is dead."  
  
There is a flash of horror across his young face before it is suppressed. "C'mon bro....that's not really something to kid about."  
  
I say nothing and slightly lift and turn my head. That expression of suppressed fear and grief, hidden behind a wavering smile...I just want to forget it ever existed.  
  
"But Kurei-nei-chan...He's not the sort to just die...so he can't be gone...right?" I can hear the tears in his voice, the hopeless pleading despite all the evidence.Then there is a jolting, forced anger.  
  
"Well...he lied and hurt Yanagi-chan! So...so he deserves it."  
  
Now I glance back at him and calmly, despite the panicked despair within, correct his words. "No, Koganei. He did not deserve to die, because there are very few that do."  
  
His eyes fill with tears and my young companion chokes out, "Does anyone?" He's clearly very distressed, with the question meant hypothetically, or as a call for comfort.  
  
But with the question, answers fall into my mind and I coldly announce without any indecision, "Yes." It is now that I am reminded of Mori, and how he destroyed Kurei-sama's life. My ancestors, who betrayed their clan and fled when they were most needed, did they deserve death? I don't even need to answer that repulsive question.  
  
But Kurei-sama was different. I understand that Kaoru-chan left because he thought that was the right think to do, though he really didn't understand. My master would never want to hurt an innocent girl, but that child never understood it wasn't his fault.  
  
Koganei softly whimpers, "But how could he die?" and breaks me from my thoughts. I glance at him and realize how hard it must be for someone his age to go through this loss. After stepping forward, I hug the boy. It's better for him to let everything out now. This will allow him to keep fond memories of Kurei-sama.  
  
And one day, he will forgive him.  
  
For everything. 


	4. I'll Be With You

Raiha Fanfic Without A Name By shukuchi Chapter 4 ...................................  
  
/So you are you really going to try to befriend the wind master?/  
  
Yes  
  
/But it will not end there. You know I'm telling the truth. And eventually, you will fight her./  
  
I accept that  
  
/But will you then?/  
  
I wake up soaked in sweat and put a hand to my neck. It is bleeding, and I go to grab an appropriate bandage. Raijin remains sprawled out at awkward angles where I left it, haphazardly thrown across a fuzzy black recliner. Sometime in the night, though, I know it moved. I just hope it only entered my mind to talk with me.  
  
My apartment is sterile and lifeless. Nothing has been moved and all added belongings are hidden away in closets and drawers. There is a small stack of cardboard boxes not yet unpacked in one corner, but otherwise there's no sign that anyone resides here. That's fine with me. I only stay here to be near her.  
  
Fuuko-san...Maybe I'll allow her to see me later today.  
  
/That would be nice. No longer mourning Kurei?/  
  
I glare at that despicable...thing. "Messing up my emotions are you?"  
  
/You don't scare me. Try to be angry all you want, but you won't succeed while she's in your mind. And trust me, once I mention her name, you won't be able to think of anything else. Now why don't I? Fuu-ko./  
  
My only response is to mutter under my breath. Darn thing. But Fuu-chan... ......................................  
  
"Kirisawa-san, stop that blathering immediately!"  
  
Her gaze fixed on the teacher with angry emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? It isn't me!'  
  
/-and then I asked him, "What do you call a porcupine with my eyes? And he said, horrendous! Your eyes remind me of grass...your hair's like flowers! Wonder if you could get grass stains from being stared at? Maybe your hair works like the buttercup test. Stick your nose and if its purple after-/  
  
"Shut up, you bleep eraser!"  
  
This was quite enough for the teacher.  
  
"Kirisawa-san, that is enough! If you cannot keep your mouth shut then get out of my class!"  
  
I'm rather disappointed. When I first saw the teacher, she looked like someone's grandmother, but she's really just a cranky old lady who won't let me have fun.  
  
Fuu-chan stalks out of the class and I bounce to the hall's window. In the instant she glares back toward the room she just left, I'm in and leaning casually against a wall. She seems more annoyed surprise.  
  
"Oh it's you. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Visiting my friend Fuu-chan of course! Yep, that'd get me pummeled.  
  
"I was in the area and decided to visit." No battle in the Urubutosatsujin was as difficult as trying not to let my gentle smile become an idiotic grin.  
  
"You here for Koganei? He's already gone anyways. Left this morning."  
  
My eyes widen as I remember the pain Raijin made me forget. Kurei's death...telling Koganei...where would he have gone after learning that dark news? Learning that the one who raised him, cared for him-is gone...what did he do? He never even had time to thank Kurei-sama, let alone apologize. And all I was doing was sitting around, projecting my voice and chi to make an eraser talk.  
  
"Where'd Koganei go?" Am I the only one who noticed a quiver in my voice with those words?  
  
She blinks at me a bit, not sure what I mean.  
  
"He said...that eh was going of to get together with the Uruha, and didn't mention why. Didn't you come to ask him to go?"  
  
I gently laugh and shake my head, innerly disoriented.  
  
"I only came to see you, Fuuko-san. Why he left...that was probably because of something I said, but I didn't come just to tell him."  
  
Her face has turned red as she attempts to give a punch that I reflexively dodge.  
  
"Baka...what the heck do you mean by that?"  
  
I smilingly shrug and lift her chin with a hand.  
  
"I am very sorry, but I really must leave now. I look forward to seeing you again."  
  
In a fluid motion that doesn't leave her time to collect herself, I am out the window and gone.  
  
.........................................  
  
/Well that was one of the more... interesting uses of chi I've seen. And I don't mean the eraser. You were using it to calm and tame her, weren't you?/  
  
"I wouldn't do that." I whisper calmly.  
  
/Oh really? If you hadn't she would have been much more persistent in combating you. Do this often?/  
  
Only disgusting, vile creatures would force a woman against her will. Anyone whatsoever who tries to force their emotions onto one against her will deserves to die a thousand slow painful alone deaths in the darkness without a single hand reaching out to try helping. That Raijin would even imply that I would do such a thing is the most repulsive thing I've ever heard. Adding Fuuko-san my one brilliant star of light- that is something I NEVER would do!  
  
/ Fine, fine, I get the point. I'll drop the subject-for now. Keep having fun with your little fantasies- I'll still be here at the end.  
  
Yes-me and no one else./ 


	5. Elephants

You are my sunshine, the one shining light  
  
That leads me through dark and allows me to live  
  
We are both waiting for the day we fight  
  
The one day you'll have to give all you can give  
  
"What gives you the right to assume I'll forgive?"  
  
................................. Bring!  
  
But if that's so, what's the point to it all?  
  
Bring!  
  
The ringing phone jolts me out of my rather sorrowful and morbid thoughts, an ambulance's siren in my silent room. As another ring destroys the comfortless quiet, I find myself wondering: who knows my phone number?  
  
I clasp a hand over the ivory-colored appliance, and raise it to my ear. "Hello?" Even to me, the voice is insecure and makes me doubt that even Kurei-sama would recognize it as mine.  
  
"Hey!" The enthusiasm of the nasal Kansai accent in the voice makes me jump. I expected a calm telemarketer, or even a mourning Uruha member, /not/ Joker of all people.  
  
"Is Koganei with you?" I ask, on behalf of the Hokage.  
  
"Not at the moment, but he's around. I /did/ actually call to check on you, you know. After all where'd I be without my favorite, over-loyal inferiority-complexed prick?"  
  
I mentally whack myself in the head before saying."Well I'm fine, Joker. You disappeared too, what was happening there?"  
  
There is a slight snicker in the responding voice as he groans, "Oh I just had some business to catch up on and a speculation to check. So how's your girlfriend doing?"  
  
I instantly go bright red and I'm sure that he can even /hear/ the blush."My g-girlfriend? You must mean Fuuko-san...I've only spoken with her twice and I assure you, there is nothing between us!"  
  
"Riigght," He says sarcastically, "Well, call me for the wedding and Kurei..."  
  
"What?" I ask impatiently, eager to discuss our former master.  
  
"He's in a better place now. Kinda misses you, but he can visit later."  
  
Tears spring to my eyes. "But how do you know that it's any better? What if he's just dead, gone forever, with no afterlife or compensation?! What if-"  
  
"Calm down, Rai-chan. I know 'cuz I've talked to him. Ah, ye, of little faith. Have to go now, so tell your fiancé-"  
  
"Fiancé?!!"  
  
"-That I said...hm... oh, something degradingly encouraging, you decide what. See ya!"  
  
There is the distant sound of a phone being hung up and I confusedly whisper, "Well, bye," as I place mine back in the cradle. Like most conversations with Joker, that was strangely...enlightening, almost. I fell as though a load has been lifted off my chest. Girlfriend, hm. I wonder how my- ha ha!- "girlfriend" is doing.  
  
................................................  
  
Ah a nice sunny day. The warm light touches my cheek like a freshly dried and still warm blanket, and I find myself rejoicing in the simple pleasures of life.  
  
At the top of that list is the fact that Raijin is currently back in my room, tied to a bedpost and blissfully, for me at least, unable to budge a tentacle.  
  
Fuuko-san is slumpedly half-sitting, half-lying down on the edge of a fountain with its dappled light adding exotic patterns to her skin. She appears to be discontentedly contemplating a page in a textbook, while one hand holding a pencil lazily moves across a doodle-covered paper.  
  
"Good afternoon Fuuko-san."  
  
She jumps, and it is only my quick reflexes that stop her from splooshing into the water. In an instant, I find my arms around an angel. Our eyes meet, and I barely manage to pull myself out of the emerald depths in time to notice the hand gently rising towards my cheek.  
  
Some romantics would smile and, eyes closed, wait for the loving caress. They're also the ones who would find themselves flying from a rather unloving slap. It is for that reason that I hurriedly unlock my arms; give a kind smile that I hope doesn't portray my anxiety, and sit on the fountain an almost safe distance away. We stay still for a bit as the awkwardness of the silence builds. Finally, to get some conversation going, I ask,  
  
"So...what's the book for?"  
  
With an aggravated sigh, she glances at me and I notice a fading blush. "Physics. Dumb class. It's asking me about catapulting an elephant. Who on earth would want to catapult an elephant?  
  
I lightly laugh before responding. "I certainly don't know. Maybe they're attacking a castle and ran out of rocks!"  
  
Fuuko-son rolls her eyes and mutters, "Who'd waste an elephant on catapulting? Wouldn't they have been using it to carry stuff?"  
  
I continue to smile gently as the words leave my mouth. "Not only that, there are many practical uses for an elephant other than for traveling. First of all, they are edible and have huge amounts of meat on them! Second, they're rather good at clearing paths. Plus, they make an effective weapon."  
  
I watch her eyebrows rise as she questions, "How do you use an elephant as a weapon?"  
  
"You catapult it!" Fuuko-san whacks herself in the head and sighs.  
  
"I really fell for that on, didn't I?" She murmurs.  
  
"Yup! But if you actually want to succeed on that problem, think of it as a shuriken being thrown, rather than an elephant catapulted. Of course, it would have to be an extra-heavy shuriken."  
  
Her eyes light up with the cheerful annoyance that lets me know she's happy. "I couldn't pick up one that weighed that much, let alone throw it."  
  
My condescending response is to pat her on the head and say, "No one said it was you throwing the shuriken."  
  
She swats at me good-naturedly and grumbles, "Fine. Now... go off somewhere else, you, I have to work on this." I smile, wave and depart.  
  
I like Fuuko-san. Visiting her again sounds probable and good.  
  
There's a loud "sploosh!" and I turn back. Fuuko-san is strolling away from the fountain, which appears to have something quickly sinking into it. It looks like....  
  
A textbook.  
  
I smile.  
  
............................................................  
  
Ok, this chapter was longer. And sappier. Happy?? Just... please review.....  
  
.................................  
  
Ok, I'm adding on this part after getting the first review for this chapter (thanks a million, orange09!!!! It wasn't even someone I knew!!! I'd review all your fanfics but I'm not a big Yu Yu Hakusho fan), and now I feel like rambling. I haven't actually written more chapters lately, but the next two are typed up, so expect updates (assuming I get more reviews hint hint). This was the only chapter up to this point that I didn't consider dropping for some reason or other, and the chapters after it are, if not all better, at least in the feel of the fanfic. I still have to write the tenth chapter and it requires lots of descriptions....  
  
As for the future of this fanfic, Raiha and Fuuko will get together and the Hokage won't get involved until they are. Sorry if they take so long in coupling, but I'm trying to keep it fairly realistic and don't want this to turn into a "hi, Raiha. Haven't seen you in a while- I love you!!" fanfic, and in other stories I've written (not fanfics) , that tends to happen. I have bad pacing unless I really kick myself about it....  
  
And now, for your Raijin information: it is Fuujin's counterpart, controls lightning, and uses Raiha's energy for the blasts. It also possesses him when he uses it by jabbing one of its tentacles into his neck, up into the brain, and controlling him with these electro-wave things (or something along those lines). Its animal form (like Fuujin's the fluffy kitty) is a demented dog-thing with a giant but relatively short horn on its head. It... tends to wriggle and is really freaky-looking. Reminds me of a face-hugger from "Aliens".... 


	6. Training

Yup, this is me, shukuchi, on the 28th of May (and this is me, ladyknightsaiyu, her typist on the 16th of June). If you reviewed more, maybe I'd update quicker (grumble grumble). Seriously, thanks, I love the reviews, even the flames (cuz then I can go "HA find something wrong with this!) Please keep reviewing. Chapter 5 was the only one so far I haven't considered not putting up, I still put them all up but...I'm pretty proud of the last one. I hope Raiha isn't cheering up too quickly. If anyone cares, Raijin'll be tied up for a while.  
  
Too bad. I like Raijin.

Anyways... I was actually waiting to update this until the next one was typed and I could put them both up at the same time(warning: mediocre chapter), but... oh well.

Gaah, must write chapter 8 relatively soon....

Oh yeah, FoR and its characters aren't mine. To the story!!!!  
  
...........................................................  
  
"So Fuuko-san, want to train?"  
  
Her main response to my innocently proposed question is to jump about five feet into the air and glare at me. I guess I did sneak up on her, just a little bit, but why get so worked up over that?  
  
"It's just that considering I have no Uruha or assassins to attack on whim, my fighting skills are turning to mush. Besides," I pause to think of an appropriate compliment, "there doesn't seem to be anyone near your level around for you to train with. So it can't hurt to brush up on your skills, can it?"  
  
She grumblingly mutters, "Yeah, Recca and Domon couldn't hit me if I was half asleep on a Monday. I guess we can train, as long as it's Madougu- less."  
  
Ah yes. Fuujin is currently weak and effectively useless. What a sad fate for so great a weapon...  
  
_But you could change all of that. Just give her the main crystal...  
_  
NO!!! I will not-  
  
"Uh, hello?" Fuuko-san waves a hand in my face and my eyes (and mind) refocus.  
  
"Sorry, Fuuko-san, I guess I zoned out there for a moment," I embarrassedly chirp while rubbing the back of my head. "So when can we start?"  
  
With a droll expression and raised eyebrows she responds, "Uh...now? I'm no the kind of person who has a really full schedule."  
  
"Okay." I awkwardly chatter, "Guess we'll have to find a good spot for it."  
  
.......................................  
  
A few minutes later, Fuuko-san's led me to an appropriate forest that (I hope) wouldn't be missed if accidentally leveled. I smile and scratch an "X" on a nearby tree with a shuriken. "There, Fuuko-san, that'll be your target."  
  
In the next few minutes, I find myself watching as the tree is subjected to more stabbing, punching, and kicking than is seen even at the average Uruha meeting. My mouth opens wide in horror that I quickly repress as I acknowledge a simple fact: her form's horrible! This will take a lot more work than anticipated.  
  
To change the subject of my thoughts, I nervously ask, "So...what do you want to learn how to do? So far you seem," I quickly swallow, "Pretty good."  
  
She raises an eyebrow as she exuberantly announces, "Pretty good?" I was on the winning team in the Urubutosatsujin, so you can bet that I'm more than just "pretty good." I'm rather proud of my skills. There is one thing that I'd like to do, though." I smilingly cock my head with an expression of interest and beckon her to continue. "Well the thing is that the student council election's coming up soon, and I HATE THE CANDIDATES!!!! They're all so annoying preppy "I'm so, like pretty and cool so worship me" people so I'd just love to see them realize they lost the big popularity contest that the student council is."  
  
Wow.  
  
There's a lot of "blink blink"ing on my part. "Isn't the student council supposed to contain the people who can do the most to improve the school?"  
  
The response she gives is to put a hand on her head and roll her eyes. "My, aren't we naïve? You think anyone other than Yanagi-chan cares about the school?"  
  
My eyes widen in surprise Is this my introduction to a new world that equals mine in the depth of emotions even if it contains less physical pain? But her eyes are carefree and I'm just being paranoid. Not everyone has lived my life or thought my thoughts and I resume the conversation with no hint of bitterness in my voice. "So you want me to help you sabotage the election? How do I help with that? I mean, I'm not even involved with the school, are you sure I should be interfering?"  
  
Sparks of annoyance swim through the sea of emeralds known as her eyes as she growls, "You don't have to do anything! Just teach me how! Don't you have any weird ninja technique that might help?" I can practically hear the thought, 'what a wimp.'  
  
"Uhn.." Sabotaging elections is on the list of things I've never even thought of doing, much less tried to. There's ways it could be done, I just don't happen to know what they are. "Fuuko-san, how bout this? I'll train you in lots of ninja techniques and you see if you can figure out how to do it with their help, ok?"  
  
Most of the angry flame in her eyes and aura is gone but not enough that I can entirely relax. However, she is calm enough to coherently answer my question. "Alright. Guess we'll have to figure out a general time..."  
  
"Actually, I can just stay here in my free time and you can come by whenever you feel like it. I don't really have anything better to do, so..."  
  
"Good. I'll come when I can. See ya!" She flashes the competitive grin that gained her many fans at the UBS before departing. I raise my own handful of shuriken and gradually return to my usual patterns of training...  
  
I guess I'll just wait for her to come back. Boy is my life boring....  
  
..................................................................................................


	7. Education

Yawn....Review please or I lose motivation to write and the fanfic stops, okay? Anyways... another few chappies and they will couple up-I promise! But that won't be for a while...

As my responses to the reviews(oh yeah, FoR still isn't mine)...

Anon: ok, so I screwed up. Whoops... Though him not noticing that before may have had to do with the fact that she was relying more on Fuujin than on the actual punches and uch that he complained about.

Scarlet7: My chapter writing is currently more based on my patience and when it seems like the chapter has a good end. I'll try to write longer chapters, but if I don't write the whole thing in one sitting, I usually won't even finish it... Which is also, incidentally, why I'm going to have to really kick myself into finishing chapter 8 soon (sigh)...

orange09: thanks for still being so supportive!!!! Um.... please continue!!!  
  
Chapter 7

............................................................

_Leaving all I have, it's true,_

_ I'd do that to be with you._

_Leaving this dull life with glory? _

_Heck, I'm just skipping history!_

_................................................................_

OW!!!!  
  
I suppose that's really what I get for dozing of in a tree, but...Fuuko-san didn't have to shake my birchy bed the instant she saw me. Ugh...At least she's happy... in the type of way that means she's laughing at me...ah...  
  
"Hey, Raiha-kun, not getting enough sleep lately? Watch out! It'll make it a lot easier to beat you up!"  
  
As usual, Fuuko-san is understanding and-what the heck.  
  
"Oh no, Fuuko-san, I've gotten used to fighting like this. In fact, since I'm too tired to take it easy on you, some would say that it" I lunge forward and dramatically put a shuriken to her throat, growling "-improves me." At least that's what I wish had happened. But here's the truth:  
  
"-Some would say that it-"I lunge forward and, not so dramatically, trip over a root and land on my face, exasperatedly chirping, "-dulls my reflexes." Once again, I get the "wonderful" (note the sarcasm) feeling of Fuuko-san laughing at me. Sigh... I vaguely glance at the sun (Neon-san used to say I'd go blind from it) and turn back to Fuuko-san.  
  
"Considering that it's only about 1:30 pm, shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Yeah right, why'd I want to be at that boring place?" she asks irritably  
  
."To get an education!" That got her to face-fault. The words leave me mouth before I realize that they're probably going to anger her more,"Won't you get in trouble for skipping school?" Skipping school to be with me...nah, she probably just disliked the class.  
  
There is an evil glint in her eyes that I find somewhat intimidating as she asks, "Wouldn't you, if you were skipping class, do some weird fake-you, shadow-y thing so it looked like you were there when you weren't?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...probably..." I'm getting an ominous feeling about this...  
  
Instantly, she pounces forward and locks an arm around my neck, yanking my head within noogie-ing range.  
  
"So it couldn't hurt to teach 'lil ol' Fuuko this technique, could it? 'Course not!" Well here I am, stuck between a rock and a bit of poisonous things with the wrong number of legs. I don't think a 'find out on your own' will help in this case. But maybe, just maybe, I can get this to work to my advantage!  
  
"An education is a really important thing and there are very few adequate reasons to miss it. However, training is also very important, so how bout this? Once every two weeks, I'll cover for your skipping class while we train. Unfortunately, it's a bit late to try today but maybe next time?"  
  
"Sure. So what can I learn today?"  
  
Hmm.... "Maybe we can work on just changing a few little things to improve your fighting style. Please don't get angry with me, just try out some of the things I suggest. If they don't work, we can drop the subject."  
  
She raises an eyebrow,  
  
"Geez, you're paranoid. What's with the disclaimer? If I attack you, it is only because we're training." I take a deep breath and mutter,  
  
"Okay, Fuuko-san. Guess it's time we got to work. Get into the position you'd be in right before punching something." She happily hops into position and I mentally groan once again.  
  
"Okay Fuuko-san, that's very nice but could you please raise your shoulders and stand up a bit more? Slouching will actually slow your dodging and make you tire more quickly in battle, so you've actually been fighting below your abilities! Now, let's see you puch in slow motion." She bends her left arm into a 'c' and slowly presses her knuckles into a tree on her right. There is a competitive 'now what?' expression on her face that makes me gulp before starting.  
  
"Do you know why some fighters wear bandages on their arms? It's to keep their wrists straight and locked while they punch, because it gives the punches a lot more power. Try punching with a straighter arm and support it with your waist, the results should really show."  
  
She stands up straight and vaguely wriggles her wrist around until stopping with it in an almost straight position with her arm parallel to the ground.  
  
"So... what am I doing again?" I sighingly step behind her and start gently moving her limbs into the proper positions. Her arm feels slightly warm under my hand.  
  
Click. I am about to die from being beaten to death by an angry teenage girl. Why? Because, rather that backing of sensibly, I'm choosing to walk down the path of pain.  
  
I carefully reach out my hand and close hers into a fist with it, slowly moving her arm in a slow-motion punch. At the same time, I place my other hand on the front of her shoulder pushing her slightly up into better posture and me. Tilting my head, which is above her other shoulder, I notice her blushing and marvel that I've remained unscathed this long. It's probably due to this vantage point that I notice her other fist coming in time to dodge it.  
  
"Now, Fuuko-san, you're moving your arm too much and too slow. It's not all that surprising that I was able to dodge. Also, hitting someone behind you with enough force to do any damage is hard. Next time, just turn slightly. Let's try again with that in mind, okay?"  
  
She gapes at me in confusion as I shuffle around to my position of before.  
  
"Now try again."  
  
In an instant, she whirls around and delivers a painful blow to my jaw which knocks me flying.  
  
"Ha! You deserved that!" She shouts, triumphantly.  
  
Rubbing the back of my head, I chirp out,  
  
"You really are a fast learner, Fuuko-san, and figure out how to do stuff fast. Maybe I shouldn't have taught you to punch like that..."  
  
Yet again, Fuuko-san is laughing at me. Only difference is that this time, I deserve it.

.............................................................................................................  
  
Yup, that's another chapter. You like this fanfic, yet? It's improved A LOT! Hehehe, they probably shouldn't be that couple-ey yet (am I coupling them too fast?) but who cares? Don't expect much but fluuf for the next few chappies but fluuf is good! I can (sometimes) write it well! See ya!

Oh yeah, PS I suppose, but REVIEW! Do it or be un-updated! Not that anyone but Jesse and orange09 cares (sniffle sniffle) ...Ahem. Get the point? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whaddya ya think of the poem thingies at the start of chapters? I think they help set the mood.


	8. Shiro's

Don't make me the bad guy, that just isn't me 

But who am I to try to change our fate?

We're borne on wings of destiny

The future is waiting, please don't make me late

This says the guy when he wants us to date

I don't own Flame of Recca or Shiro's. That is a real resturant.

"Fuuko-san!"

There she was, on the day we decided to meet. Back in her classroom there was a perfect illusion of her made of chi, a spare uniform, and straw, that appears to be asleep using a book as a pillow. We'll grab and move it later, but right now we have one and a half hours of uninterrupted-

"I'm hungry!"

-training, sigh...

"Don't sigh at me! It's your fault I had to miss lunch to collect stuff for the straw thing!" My mind races around desperately, like a rat in a maze.

"How bout I get you food?" But what if she wants something that'll take forever to get, "as long as I get to choose where." I don't know why it popped into my head now but if Fuuko-san had a sign, it'd say 'no parking, fire lane.'

"Fine, just take me there now, before I'm forced to resort to cannibalism!" Whoa, she's scary when hungry. I nodded and quickly started walking out of the forest, looking for an appropriate food supplier. The first one I see is a restaurant called Shiro's. It looks a bit high-class and the food usually takes forever to get served at that kind of place but...maybe, just maybe that isn't a bad thing. I sneaked a glance at Fuuko-san and smiled. Oh yes, I think I remember Joker mentioning this place. I grabbed my companion's arm and stepped inside.

There was first a little alcove where a tanned and slightly wrinkled man, behind something similar to a wooden podium, asked if we have reservations. We both shook our heads but, just in time, a group of people left and a place was opened. We both went forward and sit down ordering food, drinks, and appetizers while waiting for the next group to come. There was a large square of metal in the center of the wooden table and there were similar tables throughout the room. An ominous sprinkler hung inside a metal trough over the table.

We ordered our drinks (I chose a Sprite and Fuuko-chan, stubbornly, changed hers to a Ginger Ale) and sat waiting. We were given a thin soup and salads with some sort of peanut dressing as appetizers. To our amusement, every member of the family of five who had entered to fill up the other seats at our table was passing their salad to a slightly pudgy middle-aged man, who I assumed to be the father in the group. After one bite, Fuuko-chan made a face and pushed the small bowl towards me, clearly deciding to imitate the others' actions. The salad was actually pretty good, but then again, we have different tastes.

A little bit after we ordered the food, a man with a wrinkled, tan face who wore a plain apron and tall chef's hat wheeled in a cart with food. First, he poured water onto the metal plate, where it started to sizzle and steam. After wiping it off with a folded towel, making light conversation all the water, he poured oil from a bottle on the plate in the shape of a smiley face- and lit it on fire. It sprung to life before us, a rabid beast of red which brought with it oppressive waves of heat for the few seconds the flames remained. At that point, I glanced over at Fuuko-chan to an amusing sight.

Apparently, she had instinctively grabbed for where a knife would be at a normal restaurant, to defend herself against whatever this strange surprise was, and raised the utensil in defense, somehow stretching her arm so that the item swept through the midst of the fire. Unfortunately, "Shiro's" is not any other restaurant, culminating in the fact that she was now holding a pair of softly burning chopsticks. I smiled and chirped, "Make a wish," before quickly blowing out the wooden candles. A new pair of chopsticks was provided, and the incident was quickly laughed off.

The rest of the meal was just as memorable while we watched all the tricks added into the cooking of the meal. The food was certainly delicious, but the presentation... oh... Considering the amount of juggling utensils, shrimps, and eggs on utensils, I started to wonder how much potential that chef had as a ninja.

Finally, the show was over and he wheeled off with a smile, leaving us discussing who'd caught the most shrimp in their (well, her) mouth and why while we munched down the last of our meal. Even after I paid and we left, it was still a good topic of conversation.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with having a big mouth." I pinched the sides of her lips, pulling them into a wide, open-mouthed smile until she slurred out, "Are you trying to get bit?" My hands moved to being up with palms facing out in a clear show of compliance that got her to roll her eyes.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it; I just said I blamed Recca-kun. If he hadn't made me yell at him and stretch my mouth so much, it'd be much smaller, FYI."

"But then you couldn't have caught the shrimp..."

"Okay, so the shrimp were good. But Raiha-kun, please..." She trailed off as her gaze traveled to the watch on her wrist and her eyes suddenly bugged out. "RAIHA!!! Why didn't you tell me so much time had passed? If I'm not home-now! - Mom'll kill me! Geez! Bye!" With that she raced off as I simply waved after the retreating figure.

While entering my apartment a short while later, I took a look at the numerous cardboard boxes, took a deep breath, and started to unpack. There wasn't really a way to go back to that world of ninjas and ancestors anymore... so I guessed this place, near Fuu-chan, was my new home.

I carefully removed one of the dark blue kimonos that had been my common garb in those far-off days from its container and sadly acknowledged the flakes of dust floating to the ground. As the air settled, I set it down on a chair, only to notice a small scrap of paper fluttering towards the carpet. My hand shook as it reacted down and raised the slip to my face, instinctively knowing what was written there in blood. Three names. Neon. Jisho. Raiha. An oath of loyalty to live and die for Kurei-sama. And now... both him and Jisho-san dead. What failures we were...

Fuuko's smiling face pops into my mind, and with it returns a subtle confidence in myself. I did everything I could, and in the end, his passing was his own choice. Maybe there's more I could've done, but... I don't know what. All I can do now is hope for his forgiveness, and maybe I'll be able to forgive myself soon...

Very sorry for not updating in so long... The next chapter's finished, and the one after that almost is, but I've pretty much been creatively dead for a while. I'll update as soon as I get two reviews... or once I feel like it, whichever comes first. Yeah, this chapter was horrible, and probably had lots of mistakes, but I'm getting reacquainted with the fanfic and I figured this was better than waiting even longer.


	9. Why We'll Fight

For Wind and Loyalty

Chapter 9

By shukuchi

None of the Flame of Recca characters are mine. Otherwise, it'd be a shoujo manga.... Oh, and please review, but I'll post the next chapter once I have the one after it done.. Strange logic, eh?

"Raiha?"

Fuuko-san's bright emerald eyes sparkle in the sunlight as she nervously glances at me. She almost looks... intimidated. That can't be good.

"What is it? Are you in danger?"

I can instantly tell that I said the wrong thing, as her jittery nervousness instantly transforms into embarrassed anger. "Of course I'm not; I can take care of myself. I just wanted to ask," her cheeks turn vaguely pinkish and I smile at the innocence, "if... well, before at the restaurant, if... if that was a date." The last part she says very quickly as if to get it over with, and my smile turns mischievous.

"You could call it that, Fuu-chan," I chirp, emphasizing the last word.

A very hard fist slams into the side of my face, and I wince, adding to my earlier comment, "-but you'd be very, very wrong. In fact," I state to try to appease her, "it'd be hard to be more to the contrary. Can't fight on an empty stomach, can we? I didn't know that place took so much care in feeding people. It was just an honest mistake." I wait a moment before quickly saying, "Fuu-chan."

With an annoyed sigh, she mutters, "Good. Now..." she glares and waves a hand at me. "Goodbye!!!"

I blink. Apparently, she doesn't find my presence welcome. "But I was here first, Fuu-chan. What's wrong?"

"I'm training!" she half-snarls at me. Poor girl still doesn't seem to have recovered from when she asked me about my feelings....

"Training with others will actually help you improve faster. Besides, it really helps with stress relief" when there's someone around to take everything out on.

"Don't you get the point yet? I want you gone!!!" my companion yells as she flings a shurakin at me. It flies through my hair and attaches to the branch behind me with enough dramatics to make me wonder if she knew that wasn't my head. I remove it and take two more of the pointed objects from my pocket and start juggling them, feeling amused at how quickly her ire turns to exasperation. "You're hopeless," she mutters under her breath.

"Thank you, Fuu-chan," I smilingly respond. For a moment, darkness fills my eyes as an unsummoned memory comes. In it, there are two boys standing, frozen in time, looking at one another. Yet a smile stays on my face, hiding everything, and I force myself to focus on the present. With a slight nod before turning my face to the trees I acknowledge something: it's getting easier. Maybe I just have more practice now....

A sharp pain breaks me out of my thoughts, and I glance down. In my distraction, I didn't quite catch a shurakin, and now it stands on end, tip buried in my hand. A single drop of blood rolls away from the wound like a scarlet teardrop, and I stare in surprise. Fuuko-san says something that I don't quite hear, and I glance up. Suddenly, the whole situation seems like a metaphor for my life, and it all points to one thing: she will be the one to take me from the pain of my master's death. Didn't I know this all along?

I know I'm staring without a trace of a smile, but it doesn't matter. She looks at me as well, with confusion probably matching my own. However, after a shake of her head as if to clear it, she turns away to use a tree for target practice, and my eyes unconsciously widen. If this is a metaphor for my life, what is meant now? I am answered as she vaguely tosses a shurakin over her shoulder at me, and I reflexively catch it. There is one future for both of us: we will fight as we are destined to. Beyond that, what else can I expect?

Nothing. She lives in a world that I can never be a part of.

"I'll leave you alone now, Fuuko-san." With that said, I retreat into the forest where I can brood alone.

Bring!!!!

I pick up the phone without a thought and hold it to my ear. The fact that I should say anything doesn't occur to me until I hear a nasal muttering in the background. Joker. I don't want to speak with him right now, and I hang up.

Someone still cares.

No they don't.

I turn to glance at where a stone-grey tentacle hangs out of a box, and glare.

I do not need to hear your opinion. Stop talking, now.

If you do not appreciate me, why keep me around? There are many who would want such a strong weapon, and I know that you would not care what happened to them.

Good question. Why don't I just get rid of you?

I'm your only tie to the girl. I am what made you meet, and what binds your destinies together. Without me, you're just another worthless admirer, never to so much as touch a dream. You know this, and that is why.

Go now to the wind master. She will make you feel better. However, nothing can make you forget me.

She cares about me as a friend, and not as a madougu wielder.

Are you willing to test that?

I leave my room. Joker can save me from a moment's worry, but only she can help me leave this life. Assuming she wants to....

Why would she want to save a worthless traitor?

I don't know.

And I wonder, was it Raijin I just spoke to or myself?

A chill wind blows as I step outside. It is the most reassurance I've had all day.

"Why do you fight?"

"Because it's fun. Besides... I think Fuujin was given to me for a reason. I'm just the type of girl who'd dream of flying, I guess. Wind rushing through my hair... That's how fighting feels too. It's a part of me. Besides... it does kinda remind me of being in the air, and hey, maybe one day I will get that opportunity."

I am taken aback by her response. The question which slipped from my lips wasn't of any importance, but her answer tells me everything and removes all worries. A breeze ruffles her hair, sending the thin strands in all directions, though mine is too heavy to be affected. Yes, she will fly. And even if I never soar to those heights, maybe I can help her into the air. A smile spreads across my face. I wouldn't be able to pull her down even if I wanted to.

In a way, that makes our future fight much more bearable than before.


	10. Uruha Christmasses

For Wind and Loyalty

By shukuchi

Chapter 10

Many, many thanks to all the reviewers who made the fanfic get this far!!!!!! Go you!!!!!

On the other side, that isn't an excuse to not review more. Now go give me some input!!!!

FoR isn't mine. Wow, the concept.

Ha, Raiha's finally stopped moping about Raijin. The fic's got some way to go yet, though.

I was unable to save you, master.

Out of the darkness, it is not him or Raijin that answers my sad comment. It is...

_Just snap out of it. The guy chose what would happen to him, and didn't let you get a word in. So stop griping, "what I could have done," and get on with life!!!! It's not like thinking about it will help anything!!!! Besides, he'll be reincarnated at some point, and then your reincarnation can mope at him all he wants!!!!_

The voice is female, and offers no sympathy. Maybe it's time I stopped waiting for it....

So are you my new inner thoughts, here to replace Raijin?

_You make it sound like I work for you. Yeah right, I'm just here 'cuz it's better than having to deal with all the "poor me"s you keep groaning out._

Are there many others inside me?

_Since when have I been inside you? I'm not a split-personality, and frankly, I don't wanna be wandering around in a male body. So keep your "inside me" crap to a minimum and maybe I'll chat later._

Indeed. I much prefer you to Raijin.

_Like that's saying much._

I suppose not.

_You're gonna have to wake up now. See ya!_

Bye.... Fuu-chan!

With a stretch, I get up from my bed. Raijin thrashes ominously, and I find it rather disturbing. Thus, my only option is to tie the annoying... what do you call it anyways? Critter? Thing?-to the bedpost. I jam Fuujin's main crystal into the appropriate spot on the weapon and leave the room. Ah, now I want to see that madougu's wieldier. Can't be helped, I have to see her now.

With a grin, I step out the door. I bet she'll visit me for training soon!!!

Why haven't I learned? Whenever I want or expect Fuu-chan to do something, it's always exactly what she chooses not to do. I lightly sigh and start creeping through the shadows.

And stop. I don't want to be some sort of creepy stalker who sneaks into the room of the object of their affection, or follows her around or any of that stuff. Tree waiting it is.

You are a baka.

I'm lying on my stomach in a hammock on a beach staring at a single large white sign with those words printed on it. A voice from behind me jokes, "You really are, you know." I turn my head to look back, but find myself, surprisingly unable to. Everything fades to black, and I force myself to open my eyes.

Well... Fuu-chan's glancing amusedly up at me. Wait a minute-up? A moment later, it all becomes clear. For reasons currently unknown, I seem to be tied to the bottom of a tree branch.

"Did you know that you narrate your dreams? Sign saying "baka", eh?"

I sigh with exasperation. "How did I end up like this?"

"Well that's simple: I bound you there. Not very hard, really. All I had to do was tie you to the branch you fell asleep on, again, and shove you off an edge of it." With every word, her smugness builds. This is... a bit bad.

"What if the knots hadn't held?" I ask, hoping for reassurance.

_Like she'll give you that..._

"Then you would've fallen off. So what, you could've rolled off in your sleep anyways." I sigh.

"And... you're going to untie me now, right?"

"Nope. Why?"

What did I expect....oh well, I guess....

In one fluid motion, I position a shurakin to where I can use it, and slice off the ropes. Very drama-ow! I wipe the dirt out of my eyes and groan. That is why you are more careful when falling from a tree than I just was....

"How on earth did a clumsy idiot like you become a ninja? This is my instructor!!!!!" Fuuko-chan chokes out amusedly, running out of breath from laughter.

"That's not fair, Fuu-chan, I'm usually better..." I mutter embarrassedly. That girl is having a negative impact on my reflexes....

"Well, all I have to say is that you got lucky, getting into the UBS semi-finals. We actually had to work for it."

"That's still not fair..." I sigh unhappily. Ugh..... "So... do you want to train?"

After rolling her eyes, she points at me and groans, "Someone has a one-track mind. Fine, fine, we can get to work."

Training goes the same way it always does, without anything particularly remarkable happening. However, at the end, she actually stays behind to talk. I think Fuu-chan's actually starting to at least somewhat enjoy my presence!

"Why'd you decide to be a ninja?" she asks curiously, sunlight glinting off her violet locks.

A smile gently settles on my face. "It really has to do with my family. My brother, Tokkan, a few years older than me, was always studying them, and I suppose.... that influenced me a bit."

Traitor. They won't tell you 'cuz they think you'd get upset, but it's what you are.

No I'm not. Not anymore.

"And... I'm actually a descendant of Hokage who, rather than fight and die with their clan, chose to run." I carefully keep my voice calm as I continue. "Working for Kurei-sama was a way to remove the stain of 'traitor's blood' from my veins."

She blinks confusedly before rapidly changing the subject. "So... what was your family like? Did you have any other siblings?"

I nod. "Just one, a younger sister named Hekireki. She was four years younger than me. I... don't actually remember much of her, now that I think about it," I comment, rubbing the back of my head. "You?"

"Eh, Ganko moved in with my family, but that's about it."

"Ganko..." I smile serenely. "I'm glad to hear she's doing well. I... don't think she was really the type of person who should be an Uraha, so..."

Fuuko-san simply shrugs. "Yeah well, the Uruha seem to have a habit of recruiting kids who are better off elsewhere. I mean, Koganei-chan's young and he quit too. You'd think they'd learn..."

"I joined when I was young and remained loyal. He's been fighting all his life... why should it be any different for others? Besides..." I give a slight smile, "the Uruha is actually a friendlier group than you'd think. It may not be entirely child-friendly... but some of us try."

Her eyes roll in clear disbelief. "Yeah, I can just see Christmases with everyone sitting by the fire, opening presents..."

I involuntarily wince. Once, a few years ago on that very holiday, Joker got it into his head that it'd be... funny to cover Raijin, not some fake cloth imitation, but the madougu itself, with glue and put it in a spring-loaded box. Now, I'm not a complete idiot, and it had been a long time since I had opened a present from him myself, but he had put on the tag that it was from Kurei-sama instead. So there I was-feeling too comfortable and secure to have my guard up, thinking that my master and friend had decided I was worthy of recognition, happily contemplating what the box might contain-and then the horrible... thing that was Raijin sprung out right onto my face, sticking on as though it was some horrible face-hugger from those "Aliens" movies Joker loved, and it seemed to cling with its own malicious intent. Of course, the Fuujin main crystal was securely attached, but I only realized that after my frantic pulling had dislodged the weapon from my face.

"Hey," I give a forced smile through clenched teeth. "Some of the Christmas celebrations have been really fun." There's one of the few aspects of being Kurei's ninja that I doubt I'll miss.

"Okay, so the group of blood-thirsty assasins-no, I don't mean you-can give off some good cheer. So what? I'd still rather be with the Hokage. Much less rigid, much more of a life. I mean, we may have ninja geeks and be obsessed with fighting, but there's more to us then that."

"Like what?" The question is only said out of curiosity, not meant to be snide or anything, because I really do wonder about that sort of thing. What does a normal (or at least more-so than me) teenager care about? What matters to a high-school student?

She, however, is still on the subject of combat. "Well, I mean we aren't fighting because we have to or because someone told us to. It isn't a job; it's more like a part of us... Yeah, it's probably that way for you but what I mean is... Well, when I've got a few shurakins in my hand, it's like I can do whatever I want and prove or change anything. That's probably just me being egotistical-but don't think you won't still get punched if you agree that it is."

I laugh and lightly hug her, letting go before she can regain enough composure to smack me. "You really are amazing, Fuuko-chan. No... I don't have the strength and optimism to have felt everything you spoke of... But I understand what you meant. I guess that's why I have something to ask you." Okay, take deep breaths, keep eye contact, and no matter what expression she has, stay calm. "Over the time we've spent together, I've enjoyed training with you. Both your physical and mental strength are amazing, and-"

"So... what's the question?" She tapped a foot in agitation. "I do have to get home at some point, even if I already gave Mom an excuse for being late."

I take another deep breath, force myself to look in her eyes, and give an anxious smile. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Red slowly but steadily covers her face, and she starts opening her mouth to yell something-before closing it and nodding. She gives a small wave with a hand, muttering with her eyes fixed on the ground, "Send a note with the details or... whatever..." and quickly turns to wander off. I sigh with nervous anticipation and slowly lean against a tree. "Fuu-chan agreed" runs through my mind over and over again, until I laugh and shake my head. The funny thing is, I'm probably more of a romantic than her. Now just to figure out where to go for the date...

There it is. I'm going to try to start updating roughly weekly from now on, so... Wish me luck. I'll update once I've typed the next chapter up, and hopefully have the date posted by the end of the first week of November. Please review... As a warning, the end of the first part of this fanfic will come a few chapters after the date, and I hope you all like what I have in store... Ugh, this fanfic with an actual plot, however can we manage? Ahem, now I'm just rambling. So review!!!!


End file.
